cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawmer Dallanda
One of the more recent forum dwellers on CDN, Gawmer values formal typing and maintaining a polite attitude while speaking to others, as he is afraid of disagreements and angry confrontation. While ignorant and somewhat naive, he puts trust in those around him and generally believes in the best in others, thanks to his strong dedication to Hallunint faith. EDITING IN PROGRESS Intro DAILY UNION, MANNOVAI EDITION Mannovai, Ilhänl, 20th of Makksa, 2167. Written by Hukita Jalle Dalatrass storms out of media hearing after reporter makes controversial comment Following the announcement that the Dallanda clan will be merging with the smaller Jhikti clan later this year, both clans held a QA at the Central Economics Offices, celebrating the upcoming union. Towards the session's end, dalatrasses Kanjet and Uro made an appearance to deliver a speech of blessing, as is customary in hallunint culture whenever clans merge. '' As final questions where directed to the clan leaders, tabloid reporter Hakk Farrhan directed his concerns to dalatrass Kanjet, stating that he received an anonymous tip about a child of hers possibly having Talm's syndrome, and that such a thing would have dire ramifications for the future of her clan.'' Offended and outraged, the dalatrass refused to answer, and withdrew from the event soon after reporters started getting out of hand, leaving jaws hanging in silence. Negotiations between the clans since then have been put on hold. --- TODAY'S JUICE Mannovai, Ilhänl, 5th of Shu'Sigio, 2167. Written by Arol Kikkin Clan silence has been broken Dallanda representative Leliontoda has ordered a press conference nearly three weeks after dalatrass Kanjet, leader of one of Mannovai's major banking clans, walked away from reporters during a union event. Rumors since then have circulated and many affiliated clans are demanding answers. "A dalatrass losing her temper is already a disaster, but to deny assurance of the clan's genetic viability is telling, and incredibly dangerous." states a Jhikti diplomat. The conference has been scheduled for the 7th later this month at 13:00, and is expected to have the dalatrass present and speaking. --- DAILY UNION, MANNOVAI EDITION Mannovai, Ilhänl, 7th of Shu'Sigio, 2167. Written by Hukita Jalle Confirmation of Talm's child causes outrage Representative Leliontoda wasted no time beginning his speech earlier today as reporters and spectators gathered in front of Dallandan banking offices. Many of whom belonged to clans they have had past contracts with. "It is with great shame that I stand here today to address the rumors circulating dalatrass Kanjet and clan Dallanda." During his speech, the representative and addressed denounced all of the rumors that have spiralled out of hand since the incident, right up until the end. "... however, we, as an honorable clan owe it to our allies to disclose the existence of the child that indeed does have the disease- as an isolated case, and we deeply apologize for the lack of information we have shared, and hope our affiliates will come to forgive us for the inconvenience. As a formal apology to the public... dalatrass Kanjet has been removed from power, and will no longer serve as our leader and mother." After finishing the speech, the representative made his way off stage and into a transport accompanied by escorts, leaving no chance for questions to be asked by the media. Instead, they turned to those of other clans for comments. "Our dalatrass is in tears after hearing the news. And understandably so-- do you know how many breeding contracts have been made between the dallandas and clan Jhikto over past 89 years? They have jeopardized our children- our future! And determining which of our clan members now have the gene is going to be a nightmare, because some might have children of their own-- in other clans even!" stated Jhikto representative Dorino, rubbing his forehead wearily. "This is not an 'isolated case'-- and is in fact a violation of the Reproductive Negotiations Declaration stating that all clan medical records must be preserved and shared without edit, and Talm's Syndrome does not just appear out of nowhere. They knew about this for years and chose not to disclose it. Legal action will be taken." said another member. Many more have responded with disgust, referring to the Dallandas as inbreds and manipulators, calling for the clan's dismantlement. Ex-dalatrass Kanjet never did make an appearance. This article will be expanded once more information has presented itself. Early life At birth, he was given the full name of Mannovai Hallunän Koisennon Ilhänl Kanta Dallanda Gawmer, and was part of the first clutch belonging to newly appointed Dallatrass Kanjet. Gawmer was diagnosed with Talm's Syndrome at the age of seven months. For weeks the clan attempted to hide this, but word eventually got out which resulted in a planet wide scandal, and his mother was removed from power. Despite the great source of shame, she never held any resentment towards him and would often make it her personal duty to ensure fair treatment from other members, protecting him from their disdain. Despite her attempts, Gawmer still endured much negativity and infantilization from his relatives. Luckily he came out pretty okay thanks to the comfort and encouragement his uncle Leliontoda gave him, but Gawmer has always had a lingering resentment for the rest, and easily doubts himself as a result of the emotional abuse he went through. Being the case with most salarians, Gawmer has many brothers; The most notable being his clutch-brother, Kesi, as he is the only one Gawmer still has regular contact with. Living with Talm's Syndrome as a child was difficult for Gawmer because of the mental obstacles he would face daily. His photographic memory lacked and his slowed learning capacity often required for Gawmer to have special attention focused on him. Even today, Gawmer still has difficulty remembering and reading symbols from his own language, and can barely even speak salarian standard. Thanks to his condition, he also grew at an alarming pace, and by the age of six he stood a head taller than the rest of his clutch brothers. At an early age he also developed an interest for building things, and worked hard during his childhood to eventually go on to studying architecture and engineering at a university in Sakksi. An omnipresent element during his childhood was religion, which has strongly shaped his viewpoint of the galaxy and its people, and is an avid practitioner of Hallunint religious scripts. Erinle After finishing his education on Mannovai he immediately went on searching for work Illium Reaper War Personality and Appearance Gawmer is a giant compared to other salarians, and with his weight included, it only adds to the air of intimidation he gives off. His face, however, is anything but. Due to his condition his horns lie flat against his head like a sad rabbit, a term that can also applied to his face in general. Trivia After a particularly scarring experience during a family gathering at age five, Gawmer is strictly vegan. He will not eat meats unless absolutely necessary.Category:Salarians Category:Characters